Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'
Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' ist ein Song aus der elften Folge der dritten Staffel, Was würde Michael Jackson tun?, und wird von Blaine mit den New Directions gesungen. Der Song ist Blaines Einleitung der MJ-Woche und beginnt im Schulflur, wird in der Bücherei fortgeführt und endet als große Gruppennummer im Auditorium. Das Original stammt von Michael Jackson aus seinem sechsten Album "Thriller" aus dem Jahr 1982. Charts Lyrics Blaine mit New Directions: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' Blaine (New Directions): Too high to get over (Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (Yeah, Yeah) Too high to get over (Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (Yeah, Yeah) Blaine (New Directions): I took my baby to the doctor With a fever but nothing he found By the time this hit the street They said she had a breakdown! (Aaah) Someone's always trying, (Aaah) to start my baby crying (Aaah) Talkin', squealin', lyin' Sayin' (mit New Directions: You just wanna be startin' somethin') Blaine mit New Directions: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' But you got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' But you got to be startin' somethin' Blaine (New Directions): Too high to get over (Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (New Directions-Mädchen: Na na na, Na na na na) (Yeah, Yeah) Too high to get over (Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (New Directions-Mädchen: Na na na, Na na na na) (Yeah, Yeah) Blaine (New Directions): You're a vegetable (You're a vegetable) You're a vegetable (You're a vegetable) Still they hate you (Still they hate you) You're a vegetable (You're a vegetable) You're just a buffet (You're just a buffet) You're a vegetable (You're a vegetable) They eat off of you (They eat off of you) You're a vegetable, ow! (You're a vegetable) (Wee!) Blaine mit New Directions: Lift your head up high And scream out to the world! I know I am someone And let the truth unfurl! No one can hurt you now Because you know it's true Yes, I believe in me So you believe in you! Blaine: Help me sing it! New Directions (Blaine): Ma ma se, ma ma se, (Hoo, hoo!) ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (He, he, he!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (He, he, he!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Help me sing it, baby!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (He, he, he!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Yeah!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Sing it to the world!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Sing it out loud!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Whoo, hoo!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! Blaine: Help me sing it! New Directions (Blaine): Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Whoo, hoo!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (He, he, he!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Help me sing it!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Hoo, hoo!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (He, he!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! (Sing it to the world!) Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se, ma ma coo sa! Trivia *Sowohl in der Serie als auch auf Michael Jacksons Album "Thriller" ist der Song die Erföffnungsnummer. *Finn und Quinn sind die einzigen, die keine Michael Jackson-Outfits oder Accessories tragen. Auf Finns Trikot ist jedoch seine Nummer mit Glitzer überzogen, was evtl. auf MJ hindeutet. *Die New Directions tragen Kostüme aus folgenden Videos: **'Blaine': Billie Jean **'Brittany', Kurt, Rory und Sam: Bad Era (Brittany, Kurt, Roryund Sam) **'Tina': Smooth Criminal **'Mike': Beat It **'Rachel': Billie Jean **'Santana': Billie Jean und Bad Era (Outfit) **'Mercedes': Billie Jean **'Artie': Thriller Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson